


Phone Calls

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: Lena needs to make a quick call to Kara





	1. Chapter 1

Lena was limp on the floor by her desk, she was bleeding out and she knew it. She didn’t know who it was but he shot her. Lena isn’t stupid, she knows when a shot is fatal. She never used to care about when she was going to die. She didn’t have much to live for, everyone resented her for something, so much so that they wanted her dead. Lena accepted the fate of her short life a long time ago. Each time she came close to death and managed to escape she simply brushed it off. Lena never wanted to die or wanted to kill herself, she just stopped trying not to die, it was getting too tiresome, fighting each day against people who will never change their views on her.

Then she met Kara. Kara Danvers, the reporter whom she had built a life with, with whom she had built a reason to live. Lena forced out a chuckle at the irony, finally having something to fight for and she couldn’t do anything.

Lena reached out to get her phone that by the side of her. She wiped her bloody hand on the hem of her skirt and dialled the only number she would want to at this point in her life.

_Lena! Will you be home soon? I have popcorn in the microwave and a film on standby._

“What film is it?”

_Are you okay? You sound out of breath and don’t tell me you’ve been running, I know you Mrs Lazy!_

“Cheeky,” Lena breathed heavily. “What film are we watching tonight Kara?”

_My favourite Disney film!_

“Mulan, of course.”

_Lena baby, are you sure you’re okay, you sound tired?_

“Salted or sweet popcorn?”

_Well considering I prefer sweet and you like salty I got both, I'm clever like that you see!_

“You’re perfect too.”

_Aren’t you one to talk?_

“I love you Kara, you know that right? Everything about you and I never want you to forget that.”

_Why do you sound like you’re saying goodbye, Lena. I don’t like it._

“Tell me you love me Kara, please.”

_Lena-_

“Please.”

_I love you Lena, with all my heart._

“I love you so much, Kara Danvers.”

_Lena what’s going on?_

_Lena are you still there?_

_Baby?_

_Please._


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl disappeared that night. No one knew where she went. The city was in havoc when it got attacked by some extraterrestrial being but Supergirl wasn’t there. 

Kara was alive. She wasn’t living though, she was merely existing in the grief that Lena had left her in. 

Her heart hurt, she felt it break when she got to LCorp after leaving in a hurry. She crashed through the window and her legs gave way sending her to ground after seeing the office. The tears were relentless and she crawled over to where Lena was led. Eyes closed and no pulse.

And Kara screamed, oh how she screamed in pain and in anguish. She held Lena in her arms, limp and lifeless. 

Kara’s sobbing didn’t stop, not when Alex came up with DEO agents to assess what had happened. She barely noticed them, nor Alex’s tears that had begin to stain her face in sadness for the Luthor and in sadness for her sister’s hurt.

Kara wouldn’t let go of Lena and she wouldn’t let anyone touch her. They sat in Lena’s broken office for a while. Kara knew it was time to let go when Lena started to turn cold. She laid her on the floor and held her hand for one more time. Her hand was too cold for Lena’s warm heart.

Kara spent her days sat by Lena’s headstone and her nights crying herself to sleep.

Kara for a moment, felt the bravery to get Lena’s phone from the drawer she had put it in when she couldn’t stand the pain to see it. She remembered once, asking Lena why she always had her phone out, she knew she was a busy woman, but it was all the time.

_“Because it means I’ll never miss a phone call from you,” Lena responded_

_“But I’m with you?” Kara giggled_

_“Fine you nosy little thing,” Lena smiled. “I like to take pictures of beautiful moments and things; it gives me a different outlook on life. If my phone is away, I might miss a moment, and I couldn’t bare that.”_

Kara unlocked Lena’s phone and went straight to the gallery. The phone almost dropped out of her hand and she started to weep again. She scrolled through hundreds and hundreds of pictures. And they were all of Kara, smiling, laughing, frowning, all of them.

Kara had always been Lena’s beautiful moments and Lena Luthor would be damned if she ever missed a single one.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been violently ill for the pass 4 days so this isn't great but im bored after watching all seasons of call the midwife  
> have a go at me on tumblr @wellpuffmycream


End file.
